1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture image processing system for sorting output sets. The system is capable of executing a plurality of output operations even if the equipment operator is absent.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some of the existing copying machines discharge a partitioning sheet, for example, a colored paper sheet, into a particular tray to indicate every job unit as specified by the operator or to mark off every set of copies during copying operations for producing a plurality of sets of copies. Such a partitioning sheet is nothing more than a marker. Also, some printers and facsimile machines discharge a kind of partitioning sheet, which serves as a header indicating the job attributes of the output which follows the header. Thus, the partitioning sheet merely contains some part or the entirety of the transmitted data printed thereon.
Conventional picture image processing equipment is capable of producing the data output from a plurality of types of input equipment (multiple function machines), but there has been no partitioning sheet which offers a unified format and indicates the attributes of the paper or the results of the executed operations. In these circumstances, the conventional equipment presents the problem that the sheets of output paper tend to get mixed up in the output tray. Consequently, an operator may inadvertently commingle sheets of output paper produced for several people or may not become aware of the fact that the desired output paper has not been produced.